Dealing with love and life promises
by anari01
Summary: Sasuke is cold and Naruto is funny and loud.Two brothers who share only one thing.The love for one girl.Kairi likes the two boys but Deidara Akatsuki owns her until she can payback the money she owes him.Will she betray Naruto or Deidara. find out.
1. Kairi

**Alright this is the first chapter. To warn you there is going to be a lot of swearing in here so i'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. Oh and I always try to update everyday whether the fic recieves enough readers or if i have time but ido update everyday. I hope you enjoy my fic and i really appreciate reviews.. They give me a push to always update. Thank you oh and i don't own the Naruto Charecters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

With her hair soaked in blood she staggered through the streets of Tokyo. Walking aimlessly through the streets she placed her hand on the wall before gravity took over and placed her on the ground. She didn't have anywhere to go or anywhere to shelter herself from the rain that washed the blood from her body. After walking through the rain for almost 20 minutes her brown locks began to show as the blood ran down her face.

_I can't go back. _She passed many houses but none of them illuminated any light. No one was up and no one will be up so late at night. She wanted to drop to the floor but her body didn't let her. Her body was battered with cuts from her head to her legs and from all the blood her mind was in a fog.

Turning the corner of a street she heard sirens, she panicked and stumbled upon an alley. Tripping on a piece of wood she face planted toward the ground. She laid on the ground gripping the dirt under her palm. Rain masked her tears as the police cars passed. The brunette lifted herself off of the ground and continued forward. As minutes passed she looked up at a lit up window.

She didn't care who it was in that house but they were awake. She could get help but what if they turned her in? She shook the thought out of her mind as she rammed into the door from her lack of balance. The brunette buckled her knees as she struggled to stand.

She heard footsteps running toward the door. She winced as light struck her eyes from the open door. Her vision was blurred but she could picture a boy at the front door.

"Please help me." She managed to say.

The figure grabbed her before she could hit the ground and her muscles eased. She knew she was going to be safe for now. He picked her up and ran in the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto! Hey you fucking idiot come here I need help!"

"What the fuck you want Sasuke I don't have the time to-" The blond paused as he entered Sasuke's room. The scene of the bloody girl on his bed didn't sink in until a yell rang through his ears.

"Naruto! Call the ambulance and-"

"No! Don't call the ambulance please!" The girl gripped Sasuke's sleeve as blood trickled from her mouth.

"What hell are we supposed to do? We can't bandage you up just like that. It's not enough." Naruto was panicking, he didn't know who the girl was but he knew she needed medical attention but she refused. What the hell were they going to do without the medical supplies they needed?

"Just don't call the ambulance. I rather die." The girl fell in to unconsciousness, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to deal with her wounds.

"What the fuck are we going to do? Do we call the ambulance or not." Naruto practically was pacing back and fourth as he pulled his hair.

"Shut up! She said she didn't want the ambulance, that she rather die. So we better do what she says." Sasuke said monotonously as he went into the bathroom.

"What! We're just going to leave her there! Leave her there to die!" The blond looked at the girl as she laid there motionless. Tears started to form in his eyes as he stared at the blood that soaked the sheets.

"You think I'm that heartless. We're going to try and treat her wounds as best as we can. If our efforts doesn't work than it's her fault for not taking our offer. I'll bandage her upper body and you patch up her legs."

The blond complied with what he was told to do and started to bandage any wounds that he could see. Sasuke did the same as he grabbed a wet rag and wiped the remaining blood that was left on her head.

Naruto laid on the couch as Sasuke slept in the blonde's room. The sun rose and Naruto stood up as he dragged his self into Sasuke's room. The girl was still sleeping and as he leaned against the doorframe he stared at her.

She was still breathing and the cuts on her body stopped bleeding. Knowing that she was okay he walked through the corridor and into the living room. Naruto sank onto the couch; he grabbed the remote from the counter beside the couch and turned on the TV.

He turned his head toward the door as the person behind it knocked loudly. Naruto ran to the door and swung it open, revealing Kiba from the other side.

"Hey Naruto! So we still up for some girl hunting or what!" Kiba walked past Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"Fuck, shut up." He closed the door and hit Kiba on the top of his head.

"What for? Afraid you're going to wake up your bastard of a brother!" Simultaneously Sasuke burst out of the door that slammed Kiba in the face. The injured Kiba cursed under his breath and looked up at Sasuke who was still half asleep.

"What the fuck is going on. The girl is still sleeping." The raven spat out in anger as he tried to lower his voice. Kiba suddenly jerked his head up with a grin.

"Damn a girl. You got a girl in here and you didn't tell me Naruto!" Sasuke's fist impacted to Kiba's gut, shutting him up for good.

Naruto pushed past the two and head toward Sasuke's room. Opening the door quietly he poked his head through the door and immediately smiled at the blue eyes that stared at him.

"Sorry about the noise." Naruto entered the room. He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. Moments later Kiba barged into the door and the girl jumped in fear.

She backed up to the corner of the bed and hugged the pillow tightly against her chest. Naruto didn't fail to notice the fear in her eyes and he quickly sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba waved at the frightened girl with a smile. Sasuke pushed the door open and punched Kiba right in the head.

"You bitch. You don't fucking hit me just to see the girl." The raven spat out in anger as he rubbed his head. Apparently Kiba was so eager to see the girl, he would do all he could to get past Sasuke, even if he had to knock him out.

"Fuck." Kiba hollered.

"I'm really sorry about this." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at the girl with hellish glares and she just stared at him.

"Oh and this bastard is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my step-brother." Naruto motioned to the raven that crossed his arms.

"I'm Kairi." She said softly as her shoulders eased up.

"Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy or hungry?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm not hungry."

"Good. Then explain to us what happened to you?" Sasuke said with a scowl. She sat there as silence spread throughout the room. She pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it." Kairi pushed passed the two boys and into the corridor. Pushing her hand against the wall, she walked through the corridor and as she got to, what seemed like the front door, she dropped to her knees gasping for air.

It took so much energy to get through the hallway that she couldn't stand up any more. She couldn't lift herself off the ground and she sat there. The blond ran up to Kairi and crouched down beside her. Putting a hand on her back, Naruto looked at her bandage head to make sure her wounds didn't open up.

"Are you alright? You should stay here for a while. Give me your number to your home and I'll call your parents and tell them-"

"I don't have parents, I don't have a family. I don't have no where to go." She cried and as she looked up at him she lunged her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "I don't have anyone."

Naruto wrapped her arms around the girl as Sasuke and Kiba looked on.

"So what are you going to do with the girl?"

"We do have room in here and-"

"You're not suggesting she stay with us." Sasuke leaned back on his chair and let out a sigh. After the girl cried herself to sleep in Naruto's arms, he put her back in bed and they all sat in the kitchen.

"She claims she doesn't have a family and a home. We can't just kick her out and leave her on the streets." Naruto looked at the swirling liquid in his cup.

"She's cute as well as fine so you should keep her here." Kiba stated with a smile.

"No way. We have to pay rent tomorrow and if the landlord finds out that we have an extra person living with us, he'll up the price. We can hardly pay for the two of us, how do you think we'll survive with an extra person in the house." Sasuke perched his self up and folded his hands under his chin.

"All you think about is the damn money. What about her? She doesn't have no place to go and heartless as you are you're going to just kick her out." Naruto slammed his hands on the table and head toward the living room that was practically connected to the kitchen.

"Than you come up with $100 for her part and I'll shut up about the topic." Naruto grabbed his orange hoddie on the couch and his keys on the counter.

"Than I will." Naruto marched out of the house and a slight murmur of a motorcycle revved in the garage and disappeared moments later.

"Fucking prick." Sasuke whispered.

"He's just looking out for her. You know how kind hearted he is so give him a break." Kiba got up and head toward the front door. "Well see ya Sasuke." Kiba exited the house, leaving Sasuke alone.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He didn't want to just push the girl out the door but it was already hard enough as it is. Naruto possible couldn't raise a $100 by a day; no matter how hard he worked he couldn't raise that much.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke turned to see Kairi in the living room.

"Work." Sasuke went straight into Naruto's room and closed the door behind him. Kairi stood there confused and staggered toward the door he went in. Opening the door the boy wasn't anywhere in sight. She entered the room and sat on the bed with a remorse look on her face.

Sasuke walked out of a closet with his shirt off and stared at the girl on his bed. "Get out." He demanded.

"I just met you and your mad at me." Kairi said as she looked up at the scowling boy.

"So what?" He walked passed the girl and went to the drawers at the other side of the room.

"Well I don't understand why you hate me so much. I didn't even do anything and you're already-"

"I don't care. This is my house and I order you to get the hell out."

"No." Kairi sat there as the boy turned to face the stubborn girl. He walked in front of her and looked down at the brunette.

"Than tell me something? Who did that to you and why?" Sasuke stood there and Kairi stared at the floor.

"I don't know."

"You don't know who inflicted those injuries on you or you don't want to tell me?"

"I can't tell you." Kairi stood up but was place back on the bed with force. She sat there looking at the boy who pushed her.

"We saved your damn life and you don't want to tell me who the hell did this to you." Sasuke stayed in front of the girl to make sure she didn't move.

"I can't-"

"Than I'll call the police and let them figure this whole thing out." Kairi trembled with fear and looked back up at him.

"I can't tell you about-" Sasuke shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Punching in 911 he was stopped as she grabbed the phone.

"Give me back the phone before you get charge of theft and-"

"Alright I'll tell you. Just please. Don't call the police." Kairi handed him back the cell phone and took a breath.

"Well it started when-" The front door slammed opened and an enraged blond barged into the room.

"Damn it Sasuke. You use my motorcycle and you don't even fucking fill up the tank. Leaving me to walk all the way-" As Sasuke turned to face him he revealed Kairi who just stared at Naruto.

"Well what an entering." Sasuke smirked.

"Kairi why are you in here with him." Naruto looked at a fearful expression on Kairi's face and darted her eyes at the shirtless Sasuke. "You tried to force yourself on her!" Naruto spat out.

Sasuke shook his head. "Shut the hell up before I make you." He grabbed the blond by his arm and dragged him out the door. Closing the door he let Naruto go.

"You tried to get with her at a time like this. She injured for Christ sakes."

"I didn't force my self on her. She was about to tell me how she got her injuries until you barged in and-" A knock at the door interrupted him and Naruto immediately answered the door.

"So how are you boys doing? Hope you're able to pay rent tomorrow? I wouldn't want to kick you out and send you back home. Speaking of home you two start school next week and Tsunade wanted me to check up on her precious sons." The silvered hair man said as he leaned against the doorframe with a book in hand.

"We're able to pay rent Kakashi so beat it." Sasuke closed the door but was refused by Kakashi inviting himself in.

"I heard yelling all the way from my house. I'm glade the furniture is alright." Kakashi lived next door from Naruto and Sasuke and when ever thing would go crazy Kakashi would hear and know about it.

As Kakashi investigated the house, Kairi opened the door slightly to exit but Naruto ran toward it and slammed it close. Kakashi looked at the blond who leaned his back against the wall.

"Well I see every thing's in tack. Now you two boys behave and remember, no parties." Kakashi patted the two boys on the head and exited the house. With a sigh of relief Naruto quickly pushed himself off the wall and opened the door. Kairi was struggling to get on his feet and Naruto quickly helped her up.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to do that." Kairi looked at Naruto with a smile.

"That's okay."

"So you hungry Kairi? The only thing I can make is pancakes and if you don't like it, to bad." Sasuke head toward the kitchen with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Sure. That would be great." Kairi followed him with Naruto following seconds behind her. She was relieved that he forgotten about his question. She didn't want anyone to know what had happen to her. If anyone found out they would turn her in for sure. She just had to lay it low for now until she can make her escape without getting caught.

* * *

**Sasuke is such a cold Bastard lol.**


	2. Money and friendship

"So where's the money Naruto?" Sasuke said in a stern voice as he pulled out some money out of his safe.

"I have it just hang on." Naruto went into his room and pulled out a box from under his bed. He pulled out $200 dollars and frowned. His box that was once full of money is now empty in seconds. He didn't realize how hard it was to live without parents supporting them. He shook the thought out and shoved the box back under his bed and ran in the living room.

Kakashi waited on their couch, reading his book quietly until boys returned. Kairi on the other hand sat near Kakashi. She sat quietly as the silvered hair man remained reading. Kairi felt bad that Naruto had to pay for her stay at their home and it was all her fault that Kakashi found out about her. She didn't know that they were keeping her a secret.

So on that same morning she heard a knock on the door while the others were sleeping. She went out of the room to answer it. Naruto who was sleeping on the couch didn't hear the doorbell until Kairi had opened the door. Kakashi on the other hand had a talk with the boys and now all this mess had to be paid for.

"Okay Kakashi. $300." Sasuke handed the man the money as he got off the couch.

"Hmm. Now next month I'll be expecting the same amount as long as the girl stays here. You don't have to worry about me telling your parents about the girl. You all are old enough to make your own decisions so I'll be just looking past that and I'll keep it a secret.

"Thanks Kakashi. We really appreciate." Naruto scratched the back of his head as the man walked away with the money.

"As long as you pay up than there will be no problems at all." He smiled at the two boys and left the house.

Sasuke scowled at the door and walked into the kitchen. "Damn it. Now were broke."

"Shut up Sasuke. We'll just have to work over time and-"

"And get the money taken away from us at the beginning of the month." Sasuke added as he sat in a chair and glared at the girl. She looked at him and averted her eyes to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll pay you back the money as soon as I can." Kairi said with an uneasy look on her face.

"That's okay. You don't need to pay me back."

"Don't tell her that you idiot. You better get the money to us by next month. If you don't get a $100 by next month you're out of here." Kairi winced at the cruel words he spat out but soon smiled.

"Of course."

"Don't listen to that asshole Kairi. Are your injuries okay?" He asked, changing the subject before it got out of hand.

"Yeah it is. Just a few more days and it'll heal nicely." She smiled at the blond. A loud crash erupted in the house as Kiba barged into the door.

"Yes she's awake." Kiba whispered as he walked toward the girl. "Good morning beautiful." He said with a grin.

"Good morning."

"Kiba what the hell. Do you want us to pay for a new door as well?" Naruto closed the door and glared at him.

"Sorry man but when I found out from Kakashi that Kairi was awake. I just had to rush in and see her." He turned back his attention to her and smiled. "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Movies? I don't think I can." She motioned her wounds and Kiba smile soon faded.

"Aww man that's right. I'm sorry. Well maybe next week when you're all better." He insisted.

"Yeah, maybe."

Sasuke got up and shoved the annoying loud mouth aside. He went into his room and slammed the door shut. They just stared on at the corridor but soon sighed.

"I don't understand why he's like that." Naruto shrugged as Kiba took a seat next to Kairi.

"He can never appreciate anything in his life."

"It's all my fault." Kairi looked at the two boys and sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Nah, as long as you're alright, everything will be okay." Naruto assured as he walked in the kitchen. "The only concern now is to get your wounds treated and healed."

Sitting by the window Kairi looked out at the sky. With everything that's she's been going through she never did had time to appreciate or observe the stars. She didn't thought about much while she was alone but only stared. Her eyes soon darted to the door as Sasuke entered the room. It was 2 in the morning and she just stared at him as he did the same to her. Sasuke, the bastard that he was just ignored her and walked to his bed and laid down.

"Since you're not sleeping than I'll be sleeping on my bed." He turned to face the wall and put the blanket on him.

"You're cruel you know that." Staring at the stars she leaned her head against the window.

"So what."

"I'm just saying that you're an asshole that's all. You must hear it all the time because that's what Kiba always call you. Instead of calling you by your name he calls you a bastard or an asshole and many other things while your not there."

"Like I give a damn."

"You should. They're your friends and your brother also calls you that." Kairi pointed out as she looked at his back.

"I don't care what others think about me and Kiba is not a friend." The Raven said coldly as he turned to face her with a scowl placed on his face.

"Well I don't either but at least you can light up a bit. By the way, how are you and Naruto brothers? You two have different last names." She inquired.

"Adoption. We were adopted but I chose to keep my last name and he did the same. Now answer me. What's your last name?"

She thought for a moment but she just had to come out and say it. "Kairi. Just plain Kairi. I don't have a last name."

"You don't have one or you don't want to tell me?"

"I'm not lying. I never had a last name. They called me Kairi and that's all. Nothing else." Her voice grew louder in frustration.

"Fine but who are _'they'_."

"My former guardians."

"So how did you get the injuries?"

Kairi grew annoyed by all these questions but she knew that she had to at least give him answers for saving her life. As a bastard as he was she had to give him answers but they didn't have to be the truth.

"I was walking home late from work." She paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts and soon continued. "And these guys beat me up and took my money." She said quickly.

"Like I would believe that. What the hell really happened?" Sasuke sat up. Running his hands through his hair, he stared at the brunette. "Tell me or I'll kick you out right now. I don't give a fuck what Naruto says but I'll kick you out and then call the police."

She sat there wide-eyed. She noticed how angry he was and she just sighed. He wouldn't let the subject go even if the damn house was on fire. He wanted information and as stubborn as he was he will do anything to pry it out of her.

"Jezz, Fine I'll tell you the truth. I owe money. Ever since I was 11 I owed tons of money. So I had to work for it. When I couldn't raise the money on time I was punished." She stopped the story from there. It was all true but only half what she had to go through. She didn't want to expose the whole truth about her.

"I see. How much money do you owe?"

"That is none of your business." She got up and head toward the door. She walked through the corridor and glanced at the blond who tossed and turned to find a comfortable position on the couch. Kairi smiled and went into the room beside her.

She went to the drawers that laid against the walls. Opening the drawers she looked at the clothing inside. She debated if she should borrow his clothes with out asking. _Will he get mad at me? _

She sighed and just took the blue shirt and white shorts. She felt uncomfortable with the clothes she was wearing. Her hair was oily and her scalp had dried blood still stuck on it. Her skin felt clammy and itched a lot.

She took a towel that laid on the drawer and went through the corridor until she got to the door at the end of the hallway. After a nice hot shower she laid on the bed and pulled the covers over her head and quickly went to sleep.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he got off the floor. He was having a dream about Kairi landing a kiss on him and inches from connecting their lips he woke up and found himself on the floor. He streaked his fingers through his hair and stretched.

"Damn, I hate sleeping on the couch." Going into his room he glared at the bed. Sasuke always had everything his way but enough was enough. The bastard was going to hear it from him now. He hated being pushed around and he was going to get him off of his bed. Standing on the side of the bed. He looked at the blanket that completely covered the raven's body.

"Sasuke. It's your damn turn to sleep on the couch." Naruto pulled the covers off of the bed in anger and he soon blushed. Kairi laid on his bed and he just stood there as his mind went back to his dream.

"Naruto?" She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked at the blushing blond.

"Oh, Kairi why are you in here?"

"Sasuke took the bed and I just went in here to go to sleep." She looked at Naruto and smiled. "You can sleep with me if the couch is uncomfortable."

"Sl-Sleep w-with you?" He stuttered, he tried to breath slowly to keep his heart from beating rapidly but it was unsuccessful. She took his wrist in her hand and pulled him toward her.

"Just sleep here. I hate it that you can't sleep well because of me." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed as sweat slid down his face. Kairi let go of his hand and smiled at the blonds turned back.

"You sure it's alright with you." Naruto said nervously.

"Of course." She replied sweetly as she laid back down. Naruto soon laid down beside her. She didn't really think of it much and she soon turned to him with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, its just, I really appreciate everything. I promise to pay you back as soon as possible."

"You don't need to do that. I'm just-" Kairi placed a hand on his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. His heart was beating rapidly and he hoped that she didn't notice. With Naruto sweating bullets, Kairi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He soon calmed down moments later. Her hand on his chest was relaxing and he wasn't really used to girls around him, seeing that all the girls he admired clung to Sasuke. Kairi was gorgeous, Naruto could see that but no girl like her would ever even talk to him or in his situation, sleep beside him.

"Naruto." The blond was startled and he quickly looked at her who still had her eyes closed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I can sleep on the couch if I'm making you uncomfortable." She said quietly.

"No that's okay. I'm perfectly fine." Naruto's heart began to speed up slightly as her breathing pressed against his neck.

"I'm glade. I haven't felt safe in so long but now I can sleep easily with you here." The brunette drifted off to sleep and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was worried at what she had said but what did it meant? Pushing the thought out of his mind he placed his hand on hers. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and soon enough, he fell fast asleep as well.

"Fuck." Sasuke jerked up and walked through the hall way and into the living room. Looking out the window that was beside the front door he cursed. Opening the front door he glared at the intruders.

"Hey Sasuke." The girl flung her arms around his arm and smiled at him. As Sasuke fought off the pink haired girl another one clung to his other arm.

"Come on you two it's early in the morning. Why don't you leave the man alone? You two can be bothersome." Shikamaru let himself in as the others behind him did the same.

"I'll let him go if Ino lets him go first." The blond glared at her and stuck her nose in the air.

"No way Sakura, you first." Soon enough the two girls were pulled away from him by Kiba.

"Kiba you bastard." The girls said in unison.

"Come on lets just get Naruto and leave. Oh and Kairi to." Kiba looked around the living room and then glanced at Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?"

"Must have gone to work." He said monotonously.

"He doesn't even work today. Well we'll find him on the way to the movies." Kiba pushed passed Sasuke and head toward his room but was soon yanked back by an annoyed Sasuke.

"I sent the girl in Naruto's room. I wanted my room back so she's in there." Sasuke said coldly as he pointed to the closed door.

"Kiba said she was gorgeous. I want to meet her." Sakura stated as she quietly opened the door.

"You better not be so loud. You might startle her." The red head with his arms cross said plainly.

"Don't worry Gaara. Well you never worry so never mind." She whispered as everyone entered the room. The curtains were closed and it was hard to see in the dark room. Gathering inside. Shikamaru head toward the curtains and opened it. Light flooded the room and everyone stared at the bed in shock.

"Holy shit." Kiba whispered.

"oh my gosh." Sakura whispered as well as shock clung to her throat.

The two on the bed was still fast asleep regardless of the light that illuminated the room. Kairi, with one hand on Naruto's chest and a leg around his leg was peaceful leaning her head on his shoulder as Naruto's head leaned on top of hers. The whole group stared at the scene for a while, trying to let it sink in.

Sasuke looked outside the door as the group of people blocked the bed. He cocked an eyebrow and wondered why they were just staring. Sasuke was curious and he entered the room and pushed through the group of people. When he finally saw the two on the bed he clenched his hand into a fist.

" Holy shit man! I never knew you were such a fucking player!" Kiba spat out as he smiled. Naruto jerked himself up and stared at his friends that stood at the edge of his bed. Looking at Kairi who slowly sat up he blushed furiously.

"Wh-What are you guys doing in here?"

"Jezz, if we knew you were in that position than we would have came back later." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Kiba." Kairi glanced at all the people in the room and sat there. "Naruto who are these people?" Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and got up. He struggled to walk as the blanket on the floor stared to wrap around his feet. The blond stumbled and fell on his face as the blanket wrapped around his feet.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kairi got up as well and went by his side.

"My clothes!" Sasuke shouted.

Kairi glanced at the clothes she was wearing and she could have sworn that she picked out Naruto's clothing.

"I needed to take a shower and I went to Naruto's drawer and grabbed what ever there was inside I didn't know that it was yours." Sasuke glared at her innocent looking expression on her face and stomped out of the room and sat on the couch.

"You better get out of those clothes and put on some of mines before the asshole blows a gasket." He went to his closet, forgetting about the people in his room and pulled out an orange t-shirt and blue shorts. Handing it to her, the clothing was soon taken away by Sakura.

"No way is she prancing around with these clothes." Sakura threw the clothing to Naruto and smiled at Kairi. "You can wear these." Shuffling through her bag she pulled out a mini skirt and a white tank top and gave it to her. "Ino and I thought we were going to the beach but since were not, thanks to Kiba's miscalculation. I better give this to you."

"Don't blame me. I thought Shikamaru said beach alright." Kiba informed.

"Thanks." She head out of the door and head toward the bathroom. Averting her eyes away from the angered raven. As soon as the bathroom door closed Kiba smirked at the blushing blond.

"So you slept with her didn't you?" Kiba elbowed Naruto's shoulder as if that was going to bring out information.

"I didn't sleep with her. She just hugged me that's all. We didn't do anything." Naruto walked into the living room as the group followed moments later.

"Come on Naruto we saw everything." Kiba hollered.

"If you saw everything than you would have noticed our clothes on. If we did anything we would have been butt naked. We didn't do anything okay." He shook his head as he sat beside Sasuke who immediately glared daggers at the blond.

"Than what were you two doing?" Sasuke said as venom seeped through his gritting teeth.

"I said we didn't do anything. I thought it was you in there and I was going to tell you to get out of my room and sleep on the couch but it was Kairi. So she offered to sleep on the couch but I didn't want her to and I told her I was going to sleep on the couch. Then she said to sleep beside her so that's what I did. That's all. Why would you care anyways?" Naruto took a breath; he hated explaining himself over and over again although in this type of situation he had to make sure things were straight.

"Because he's jealous. That's why he's so mad." Everyone turned to Gaara who leaned against the front door. Sasuke ignored Gaara's comment as Kairi stepped into the living room.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute." Sakura grabbed Kairi's hand and spun her around. She had a couple of light scars on her legs but it wasn't too noticeable. She showed her to the group. "Okay let me introduce you. I'm Sakura Haruno and the blond is Ino Yamanaka and the ponytail is Shikamaru Nara, Red head by the door is Gaara and the guy with the chips is Choji Akimichi and you already know the annoying Kiba Inuzuka." They all smiled at except for Gaara who just stared.

"Your cuts healed well." Naruto looked at her as he placed a hand on his jaw. Making sure he wasn't drooling. Sasuke glanced at her as well and he had to admit that she was beautiful. He turned away before she could notice that he was staring at her.

"So lets go already." Choji said impatiently.

"Alright jezz." Sakura spat out in anger. They all exited the house and Kairi was fidgeting over the skirt as she pulled it down. Naruto smiled at her and grabbed her wrist.

"It's too short." She said as she was led to the front door.

"No it's not. You look great. It's perfect and if anyone tries to say otherwise I'll knock them out." Kairi smiled and Naruto inched his hand down to hold hers but Sasuke shoving him aside separated the two leaving him in the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"You never come with us. Why do you want to come now?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I can." Naruto didn't bother to argue with his brother but just continued to walk. Kairi stared at the two boys who both held a scowl on their faces. _Do they always fight like this?_ She thought to herself as she followed Naruto and Sasuke to the movies.


	3. Out in the open

"That movie was so romantic." Sakura and Ino said as the group walked on toward Naruto's home. Kairi stared at the two girls that laughed and talked with each other. She felt like a total outcast. Everyone had someone to talk to even exasperated Sasuke had people to talk to even though he seemed a bit annoyed by the clingy girls. She looked at everyone who had a great time and her heart gripped in pain.

Naruto was as loud as ever as he talked to Kiba. Shikamaru had an enticing conversation about food with Choji. As for the girls, they fought over whom Sasuke loved best. Sasuke was getting irritable and she wondered how much patience the guy had until he burst out in anger. Gaara listened in on Kiba and Shikamaru food conversation and would talk a bit if Shikamaru or Choji asked him a question.

_It's always like this. _She would have rather stayed home than be there. Kairi knew she was the third wheel and she was invisible to everyone. She tilted her head toward the floor as she looked at the cement. She did keep watch in the front of her to see where the group was going but she stayed silent most of the time.

"Kairi are you alright?" Naruto walked beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Worry filled his eyes and Kairi smiled.

"Yeah no problem." Naruto gave her a big grin.

"So how'd you like the movie? It was a total chick flick but Sakura and Ino seemed to enjoy it. For me personally it was kind of a snore you know. I mean where the girl dramatically falls in love with the guy is kind of off and predictable seeing they liked each other so much but how did you like?"

She smiled at how he talked so much. He was really chatty and very different. The clothes that he wears are as bright as ever but it did match with his personality.

"I liked it but it would go better if they had a fighting scene or two."

"Yeah I thought so to. It was a-" A car pulled up beside the curb as a man walked out. The group didn't pay no attention to him but Kairi on the other hand stopped in place. Naruto stopped as well, looking at the guy and then back at a frightened expression on Kairi's face.

Everyone turned around as they quickly notice that Naruto's ranting has stopped. The teenage boy walked toward Kairi with an ominous smile on his face. Naruto didn't understand why Kairi was trembling and why she looked so afraid.

"Kairi it's good to see you." The dark haired boy gently lifted up Kairi's trembling hands and pressed it up against his lips. Kairi winced as his lips touched her hand but fear took hold of her, preventing her to move. Naruto didn't fail to notice her fear and he grabbed her wrist from his grasp.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said with anger. He didn't know why he should be angry in the first place but the look on Kairi's face didn't comfort him.

"Hm. You should step away boy." He said with a smile. His tone wasn't a tone of anger but it sounded playful. It was like he was toying with him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Like hell I will."

"Well than I wouldn't want to injury you in public but you leave me no choice." He quickly flung his right fist toward Naruto, a slight grin was placed on his face as Kairi held his wrist firmly, preventing him from hitting the blond in the jaw. Naruto stood there in shock, as the dark haired boy's fist was millimeters away from his face.

"No. Don't hurt anyone." Kairi let go of his wrist as he retracted his arm back to his side.

He smiled at the girl and lifted her chin. "Than you know what to do." Kairi soon glared at him and slapped his hand aside. The others stood beside her and looked at the man with hatred.

"I'm not taking your damn orders anymore Sai. Just leave me alone or I'll-"

"You'll what? You think you can hide. We'll find you if you try to run and if you think you can hide behind these pathetic boys you're wrong. I'll let you have your fun for now but when I get things settled. I'll be coming to look for you." With a smirk he turned around and entered his car. Driving away from the curb and disappearing, Kairi fell to her knees.

"Kairi!" Naruto crouched down beside her.

"I can't stay here." She whispered as tears streaked her face.

"What? Come on Kairi we better get you back home." Kairi didn't comply with what he said but sat there. Moments later she trembled as she got up slowly and faced everyone.

"I have to go. Thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." With a quick bow she turned to head toward the opposite direction. Sasuke pushed pass everyone and quickly gripped her wrist before she could even take a step. As Sasuke expected, Kairi fought back but held her firmly in place.

"Let me go." Kairi took a swing at him and successfully landed a punch to his jaw. She jerked her hand but he still held her wrist firmly in place. She clenched her fist once again to land another punch.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sasuke pulled her toward him and jabbed her stomach. Pain ran through her but before she could even feel the pain she passed out in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura said as everyone looked at him in shock. Gaara even had a slight expression on his face. Cradling Kairi in his arms, She lifted her up and looked at Naruto and the others.

"We can't just let her leave. Lets just go. I'll explain when we get home."

"Money! How much money does she need?" Naruto shouted slamming his hands on the kitchen table.

"She didn't tell me the amount." Sasuke replied with his hands folded under his chin.

"If she needs money. Then I can give it to her." Gaara said Monotonously.

"Well you are loaded with cash seeing that your family runs the biggest oil company in the city and the University but from how- Sai I think his name was- reacted it must be a lot of money." Sakura sat on the kitchen counter as she thought things through.

"We known her for 5 days tops and she's already getting us involved with her troubles." Sasuke stated.

"I don't care! I'm not going to abandon her like that to deal with that guy alone!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke.

"I'm just saying. It's not like I want her out. I kept her from going so do you think I want her out of here to deal with that problem by herself." Everyone grew quiet as minutes passed. They were deep in thought, trying to sink in everything that has happened.

"Well when she wakes up we have to talk to her." Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"If we talk to her about it right away than she'll figure out a way to sneak out of here. So why not give her a few days to sort her mind out to trust us. Sakura, Ino." Sasuke looked at the two by the counter as they looked at him. "I'll give you the money to go shopping and can you buy her clothes to last her for a least 2 weeks?" They nodded, Sasuke stood up and head toward his room to get some money but was soon stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Here. Use my credit card and don't worry about the prices just pick out anything she might wear." Gaara handed the girls the credit card and they scurried out the door.

Sasuke sat back down and nodded toward the red head. "I know you guys just met her for only a day but-"

"Hey, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours so skip the bullshit and tell us the plan." Kiba said with a grin.

Placing a hand on her stomach she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She couldn't believe she was still in Sasuke's room. _Was it a dream?_ Her thoughts went back to what she had remembered before everything went black. _Sai._

Sliding her foot on the floor she quickly got up and opened the door. She couldn't stay there anymore she would only cause trouble for everyone around her. Kairi ran through the corridor and into the living and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" She turned and faced Naruto and Sasuke along with the others. She stood there as she looked out the front door to her escape and glanced back at the people who saved her life. With careful deliberation she looked away from them and walked out.

"Hey." Sasuke got up and grabbed her wrist; yanking her back in the house he slammed the door. " I don't want to have to knock you out again." He said with a stern voice.

"Kairi we can help you. We have money for you to pay off anything you need to pay off." Sakura looked at Gaara who merely nodded to the girl. The plan to not confront her so soon failed and now it was off to plan 2. Go all out in the open and if she runs, knock her out. It was an unfit plan but it had to be done.

"You can't come up with the amount of money I need. It's to much besides I don't need your help just-"

"You should have thought about that before you knocked on our door." Sasuke held her wrist tightly just in case plan number 2 had to be done.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came here I just needed help with-"

"That's why were here. We don't know you to well so that's why we're going to try and help you out as well as get to know you better. You just have to trust us." Naruto stood up and walked toward her.

"I can't I'll get you all-" With an embrace from the blond the two girls smiled at how affectionate Naruto has become. Sasuke felt a glare tugging on his face but it wasn't the time to get angry. The Raven let go of her wrist seeing that she was calmed down although jealousy clung to his chest as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Just stay here with us. We'll help you just tell us what you need." She pulled away from his grasp and sighed.

"You want me to stay?"

"Of course we want you to stay Kairi. Were here for you." Kiba curled his hand into a fist and raised a thumb assuring her that everything was going to be all right.

"Thank you so much."

"No way! Naruto you're the best!" Kairi ran to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke glared at the idiots as he began to read. He didn't understand why the girl liked the blond so much and never paid any attention to him. Every girl clung to him except this one girl. It wasn't like he wanted Kairi to be all over him but he also didn't want her to cling to Naruto either. He didn't want Naruto go anywhere near Kairi.

As irrational as Naruto was and how loud he was how can anyone put up with him? Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Kairi kissed Naruto on the cheek. Gripping the book in his hands he began to read once again.

"Naruto you're the best. I so love you." Kairi squealed as she remained hugging the blond. Naruto blushed as he tried to keep his composure. With his knuckles white from gripping the book so tightly he closed the book and slammed it on the coffee table. Kairi and Naruto glanced at the angered raven and with his hellish glares piercing through the two Kairi let Naruto go and both of their grins disappeared.

"You're so damn loud. I'm trying to study and you two are there giggling and ranting and how the hell can I study with all this noise." Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew that expression on Sasuke's face even though he hadn't seen it before. The thought of Sasuke jealous over a girl who clung to him so much made Naruto smirk widen.

"Chill out Sasuke. School doesn't start for a couple of weeks. Thanks to a sudden explosion in two of the labs, you should put down the book and have some fun. I know were going to have some vacations cut out from school days like Christmas and stuff but hey, an extended summer is all the better." Sasuke hated when Naruto was so cocky. He knew very well that this was going to start an argument. Sasuke glared at the smirking blond and Kairi felt tension in the air as the two brothers stared at each other.

"Shut up. I didn't get the fucking memo." Sasuke got up and head toward the kitchen. Kairi gave him a look but soon averted her eyes back to Naruto.

"I appreciate that you enrolled me in school. I have been to high school and completed the 4 years but she wasn't allowed to go to college.

"It's all thanks to Gaara actually, his parents, seeing that there the president of the university, they totally hooked you up although we do need information to fill out your application. Since you're living with us and the university is close by you don't need a dorm room so all we need is info." Kairi tensed up as the word _information_ rang through her ears.

"What kind of information?" She said nervously.

"Don't worry we can lie on some stuff like where you came from and all that but how about your name. Sasuke said you don't have a last name so maybe we can lie about that to." Sitting on the couch Naruto and Kairi thought about a last name she could have. He soon jumped up and looked at her. "How about one of our last names." Naruto said as he motioned to himself and Sasuke who sat in the kitchen. "Hmm Kairi Uzumaki or Kairi Uchiha."

"Yeah, she can pick one of our names and how are we going to explain how she is related to us." Sasuke spat out as he overheard their conversation through the kitchen.

" Well we can say she's our sister or one of our cousin's." Naruto leaned back on the chair, deep in thought.

"Why don't I just use the name Kurosaki? Kairi Kurosaki. It's perfect." Naruto nodded and Kairi just smiled as she stood up and grabbed his wrist. With a grin on her face and Sasuke tilting his head to see what she was doing, Kairi dragged Naruto to the front door.

"Lets celebrate. We should get the others and get a drink at one of the bars or something." Naruto smiled shyly and Kairi looked at him.

"Oh are you under age?" She inquired.

"No I'm old enough but you look kinda young to be-" She lifted up her license and smiled.

"See I'm old enough as well so you don't have to worry." Kairi pulled Naruto out the door before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything and closed the door. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist as a slight growl escaped though his gritting teeth.

"Damn! That was sick!" Kiba rammed into the front door with Naruto's arm slung around his neck to keep him from falling. Kiba and Naruto staggered in the living room as Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Where's the girl?" He said calmly to the two drunken idiots. Kiba turned his head toward the door and shrugged. Sasuke got up rapidly and walked up to Kiba, clenching his shirt angrily in his hands.

"Where the hell is she you stupid-"

"Aww man you ar-ll way cr-uel" Kairi slurred as she entered the living room about to fall. Sasuke let go of the idiot and caught her before she could face plant into the wooden floor. "Hey S-Sasuke." Sasuke picked her up as a slight redness brushed her cheek. They were all wasted and he couldn't believe they even got back without getting lost.

"How much did you drink?" Sasuke sat her down on the couch as Kiba threw Naruto beside her and took a seat next to the blond.

"She lost." Kiba blurted out. "Naruto won and I took last place while Sakura and Ino took third and fourth. Even Gaara beat me, fuck." Sasuke just looked at the idiot in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke put a hand on Kairi's forehead to make sure she wasn't getting sick.

"Drinking contest. Gaara paid for 50 shots of tequila and with that set in front of all of us. We had to drink until you couldn't take it anymore. Money was involved so I had to take the challenge. Naruto won $300 dollars from this guy who thought he could win and Kairi challenged this fat guy and she won as well, she got $200 in cash it was awesome. We still had a lot of shots left so Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kairi, even Gaara and me had our own little contest but we didn't bet money. Just for fun." Sasuke could tell that Kiba was at a point of passing out and he shook his bed.

"Damn you guys are idiots." He spat out as he carried Kairi and walked toward his room. Although they made a fool out of there selves but he had to admit that they had next months rent paid off. Seeing that the two on the couch passed out Sasuke ignored there slight moans as he entered the room and set her on the bed.

Kairi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay wit mee." She slurred as she held him tightly.

"Kairi come on your drunk. Let go of me." Kairi laid there with her arms around the bent Sasuke. He buckled his knees and he placed his arms beside her head, trying not to fall on her.

"I'm 'ot Drunk." She replied as she hugged him closer to her.

"Kairi if you don't let me go I'll-" His lips connected with hers and he froze for a moment as the smell of liquor stung his nose. He ignored the smell and slightly departed his lips to grant her accuse to his mouth. Sasuke's muscles eased up as her tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

"Well what do we have here?" Sasuke jerked out of her grasp and looked at the door. He turned to see Kakashi leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he gathered his composure.

"I see you took advantage of the girl while she was drunk. Don't you think she likes Naruto better than you? I don't think she would like it that you took advantage of her." Kakashi remained leaning on the doorframe as he stared contently at the glaring raven.

"She's the one who kissed me." Sasuke knew he didn't need to explain anything to the man but he just didn't want any misunderstandings.

"And you pushed her away?" He said sarcastically.

"It's is none of your business." Sasuke spat out.

"Sasuke." Kairi blurted out as she gripped her wrist. Sasuke looked at her and darted her eyes back at the man at his door. He didn't' pull away from her grasp but stood there.

"You love her." He looked at the boy that was practically a son to him. He rented the two boys the house for 2 years so they could attend college without having to be in a dorm room. So he was practically there guardians.

"I don't love her." He said sternly. Kakashi didn't believe him seeing that the girl's arm was still attached to his wrist.

"Well you better take care of everyone and make sure that you clean up anything they might throw up." Pushing himself off of the doorframe he looked at him. "You better get your emotions straight Sasuke because seeing how the girl is attached to Naruto you'll lose her like that. It doesn't matter who gets the girl because whether you don't have her you better not hurt Naruto because fighting for the girl will lead to more problems." Kakashi left the apartment and as Sasuke heard the door click he winced. He was after something else other than love. He was jealous but he didn't love the girl but seeing her all over Naruto was tearing him up inside that he wanted to tear Naruto apart as well.

"Sasuke. I love you." Kairi let go of his wrist and fell into unconsciousness. He turned toward her and rested his hand beside her head as he bent over. With her eyes closed and his face millimeters away from hers he pressed his lips against hers.

"Your drunk. You don't mean anything to me. You're just someone who needs help and your words are lies to me. There's no meaning of anything you say." Sasuke licked his lips and smirked. He straightened up and walked toward the door and sighed as he exited and went to the living room.


	4. hangovers

"Damn my head!" Kiba yelled as he felt the well-deserved hangover beating in his head. Naruto woke up and put a hand on his head. He staggered to his feet as a slight moan escaped from his lips. Sasuke just stared at the two from the kitchen as he held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Feeling better." He walked toward the two boys and smirked. He was acquainted with a glare from both of them.

"Shut the hell up bitch." Kiba groaned as his head kept pounding and his eyes wincing with every beat.

"It's your own damn faults."

"Where's Kairi?" Everyone turned toward the corridor as a loud groan came from Sasuke's room. Sasuke shook his head and went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he grabbed a cup of water and made his way toward the room.

"Hey." He walked in and handed her the cup.

"My head." She said as she drank the water in her hand.

"I know you have a hangover but it's your own damn fault and that's what I told the guys outside." She looked up at him with a smile and he just arched an eyebrow.

"I remembered last night." Sasuke widen his eyes as his body tensed up.

"You remembered?" Sasuke felt a lump build in his throat. He thought that she wouldn't remember anything seeing how wasted she was.

"Yeah of course I did." Kairi shoved her hands into her pocket and took out a 100-dollar bill. She handed it to him and he took it but still wondered if she remembered everything.

"That's it?" He said nervously.

"Yeah that's about it. I remembered winning this obnoxious fat guy in a drinking contest and I took his money."

"That's all."

"Well we went home and that's it. Am I supposed to remember something?" Sasuke turned around and smirked. He knew that as drunk as she was she wasn't going to remember. He shook his head on how he almost showed fear in his eyes. If any girl found out that they were kissed the girl would always make a big deal out of it. It was always like that, a kiss was a kiss and Sasuke didn't think anything of it.

"Well you better get some rest. Sleep up that hangover." Sasuke went out the door and looked upon the two on the floor. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.

"Fuck." The two boys fell asleep on the floor and that's how the day went. Everyone sleeping and Sasuke turning up the TV so he wouldn't hear there annoying moans of pain.

Hours later Kiba left the house feeling absolutely horrible. He couldn't take how the TV blared out. He rather suffered walking home than suffer trying to sleep with a loud television ringing in his ear.

Kairi soon staggered into the living room and sat near Sasuke. She smiled slightly as she looked upon Naruto on the floor. She crouched near him and started to stroke his blond's golden locks. Looking up at Sasuke her smile soon faded as his eyes glared at her. She continued to stroke Naruto's hair, averting her eyes away from the Raven and just staring at Naruto's peaceful expression on his face.

"Why are you doing that?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Because I want to."

"It's not like he feels it."

"Well I don't really care if he feels it or not. He's help me a lot and he has a huge heart and I really owe him a lot." She stared lovingly at Naruto as she streaked her fingers through his hair.

"And what the fuck am I doing?" Sasuke got up and threw the remote on the floor. Startled, she stared at him as he went into the kitchen and slammed his hands on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Standing up she waited for him to reply.

"Naruto this, Naruto that. Jezz I'm tired of it, it's like I'm not doing anything at all for you." Kairi realized that he was neglecting Sasuke and that she didn't appreciate him as much as she appreciated Naruto. Who can blame her though? Sasuke acted like a total bitch every time she was with him and every time she would talk to him he would always push her away.

"I do thank you for everything." Kairi approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. She tried to ease his anger but as soon as her hand touched him he turned around and pushed her back. She staggered backwards until she painfully hit the table behind her. She winced and looked at him. He held so much anger and so much hatred that she didn't understand why he was so mad in the first place.

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." He walked toward her and pinned her hands on the table.

"What are you talking about? You're going insane. Let me go. I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke let out a laugh and looked at her.

"You hurt me. I think you should be worried about the situation you're in right now."

" What is your problem? Its jealousy isn't it? Just because I'm with Naruto all the time you go insane is that right?" She smirked at the glaring Raven and sighed. "Why can't you just ease up a bit and-" Sasuke lunged for her mouth and kissed her. She was shock for a moment but it soon faded in a glare.

With a minute passed she felt his hands loosened and with all her might she pushed Sasuke away. She gripped the edge of the table and lifted herself off the ground and kicked him as he flew back, crashing into the counter.

"I warned you didn't I?" She said with a smirk as Sasuke wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Why you…" Sasuke clutched his fist and swung straight, aiming right for her face. She quickly ducked down and placed a hand on the floor and sent her foot right up his jaw. Staggering backwards Sasuke sent the dishes flying on the ground. Naruto jerked up by the sound and slowly stood up.

"You can't beat me just-" She quickly dodged another punch as she walked backwards. She clenched her jaw narrowly dodging another fist. Naruto looked at them and rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the pain in his head.

As another fist flew by her face she quickly saw the opportunity to strike and took it. Rapidly grabbing his wrist she shifted her weight and swiftly turned and flipped the raven over on his back. As Sasuke tried to get up, she stomped her foot on his chest and placed him back down. Naruto darted his eyes at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled as he stared at Sasuke.

"Sparring and I won." As Kairi took his foot off of him he got up and looked at the blond.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke pushed Naruto aside as he went into his room. The blond looked at Kairi, she just shrugged as the door slammed closed.

"I'll go talk to him." Kairi walked through the corridor and turned the doorknob. With a sigh she knocked the door. "Hey sore loser, can we talk?" She said sweetly.

Sasuke laid on his bed with a scowl on his face. He clenched his fist tighter every time she knocked the door but he never answered it. It was hard enough losing to a girl and he wanted to know how she learned how to fight. She seemed like a regular girl with problems but now, seeing how she could fight like that she was more than just an ordinary girl.

"Mom! Dad!" Sasuke rushed to his parents as they smiled at him. They were in the meadow and his parents stood there smiling at him. He wanted to hug his parents more than ever but every time he took a step toward them they would move farther and farther away from him.

The bright scenery and the meadow all disappeared and turned black. His parents disappeared and everywhere Sasuke looked it was black. Nowhere to go, nowhere to run, there was nothing but darkness and he didn't know what to do.

Crying in the palm of his hands he fell to his knees. He couldn't go anywhere and as he looked at the darkness once again a spotlight flashed in front of him. A dark figure showed in the light and as he looked up Sasuke widened his eyes in fear. The figure raised his sword and smirked down at the child.

"Goodbye little brother."

Sasuke jerked up as sweat slid down his face. He soon looked at Kairi who sat beside him.

"Bad dream." Kairi said with a smile.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door." He said as he heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Pick the lock."

"You picked the lock?" He said with disbelief.

"Yeah I mean it was easy to do." Sasuke didn't know what to make of the girl. One moment she's nice and shy and the next she is kicking his ass and picking locks. _What else can she do?_

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for kicking your butt but you did deserve it so don't get mad at me." He didn't reply but stared out his window. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how much you've helped me and I really appreciate it. So stop being a total bitch all the time!" Sasuke widened his eyes a bit as she practically yelled at him.

"What did you say to me?" He gritted his teeth as anger rushed through him. Sasuke supposed to be use to being called names like that. Kiba and Naruto always said that to stuff like that to him but somehow it made him mad when she said it.

"I said stop being a bitch all the time. You're always prancing around with a scowl on your face and every time someone tries to talk to you. You try and ignore or just walk away from the person who's talking to you. It pisses people off and it pisses me off as well."

"I don't really care what you think."

"That's what the hell I mean. All that talk about not caring about others. Well you should cut that out because that's why I don't talk to you. I spend my time with Naruto more because he's nice to me and he's easy to talk to. But you on the other hand, you're way to tense and way to mean. You yell at people when they try and talk to you or you cause a fight." Kairi got up and shook her head in disappointment. With a small smile on her face she walked to the door. She paused at the door and looked at him with a smile. "Well good night Sasuke. Sweet dreams."

Sasuke turned his back to the door and Kairi just smiled and closed the door. He was Stubborn but inside he had a heart that might lead to a better person. _Although his stubborn self is kind of cute. _Kairi chuckled and looked at the sleeping blond on the couch.

"Good night Naruto." She whispered as she entered her room and went to bed.

Kairi sat up rapidly as a loud noise blared outside. It was a loud honk of a horn and Kairi got up and went to the window. She pulled back the drapes and saw Kiba near a fantastic blue car.

"What the hell is all that racket?" Kakashi approached Kiba's car in anger and with a pistol in hand he aimed it at the car. Kiba went in front of the angered man and waved his arms up and down.

"Don't shoot my baby!" He shouted. Kairi smiled and walked out of the room. Naruto walked down the corridor followed by Sasuke right behind him.

"Get change Kairi, Kiba's going to take us to the mall." Naruto said in excitement.

"Alright." She smiled and got dressed in denim shorts and a black halter-top. She rushed outside and looked at the car that Kiba protected with his life. It was skyline with a solid blue paint job. It looked small but it was big enough to fit 4 people.

Kairi walked toward the car and looked inside. She went in the front door and tilted the seat forward to get in. Sasuke sat in the back beside Kairi and Naruto sat in the front, with Kiba driving. The car could go up to 225 MPH and it was actually comfortable inside.

"So how much was the car?" Naruto asked as he sat back and relaxed.

"75,000 dollars. With the custom interior and a new engine and also the paint job it all was worth the money. As long as no one scratches it or touches the paint job than everything is a okay." Kiba smiled as they parked and went out of the car.

Looking at the mall full of people Kairi grinned and glanced at the guys. "Oh my gosh. I'm so going shopping." She ran off before they could say anything and she disappeared in the sea of people.

"Shouldn't we watch over her?" Kiba inquired as he got out of the car and set the alarm.

"I gave her my cell phone before we left. She should be okay." Naruto informed.

"What if she tries to run away?"

"She's not going to run. I trust her." Naruto walked beside Sasuke as they entered the mall and pushed and shoved their way inside.

"Sometimes trust isn't enough." Sasuke spat out as he glared at the crowd of people.

Naruto and Sasuke followed Kiba to the Auto shop. He had to get new rims for his car and the two brothers didn't know what to do in the mall so they decided to follow him. It wasn't really a day that Naruto liked. Every store that the 3 boys went to, if girls were in there they would quickly surround Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba just glared at the attention-grabbing bastard the girls surrounded.

"Jezz, Look at all these girls. I can't believe they always swarm him like that and the worst thing is that he doesn't really care." Kiba crossed his arms and stared at the girls who begged Sasuke for his phone number.

"It's always like that with him. That's why I hate going out to places with him."

"Yeah I know what you mean. While he gets all the attention, we have to wait for him."

"This is a pain it has been 5 hours in this mall and most of the time we have to wait for Sasuke. We didn't hear from Kairi either." Naruto said with a frown.

"Speaking of Kairi. I think she likes you." Naruto blushed at Kiba's comment and looked at the ground.

"She doesn't l-like me." Kiba cornered his eyes and sighed.

"You know she's the only girl who isn't apart of Sasuke's club you know. She's always with you and you already slept with her." Kiba elbowed the blushing blonde's shoulder and smirked.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Naruto crossed his arms as he averted his eyes toward the ceiling.

"What ever man. You know she likes you so go for it. Ask her out before that bastard gets a chance." He motioned Sasuke as he smiled.

"I don't think Sasuke likes her."

"What ever dude. I see him curling his hand into a fist every time Kairi wraps her arms around you. So if you don't want to heed my warning than you will definitely lose her. For all you know, Sasuke might've already kissed her." Naruto glared at Sasuke but soon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kairi.

"Hey Naruto." Kairi hugged Naruto's neck. The blond looked toward Sasuke who was still in the clutches of many girls and noticed that the raven was glaring at him. The longer Kairi held him the more Naruto noticed the fire in Sasuke's eyes.

Pulling away from the blond she smiled at him. "Sorry I took so long." Naruto looked at her and he cocked an eyebrow, seeing that her hands were empty. He would have expected at least a couple of shopping bags with her but she had none.

"Didn't you go shopping?"

"No I just walked around. You can't believe how big this mall is." She smiled and looked at Kiba and Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?" Simultaneously a loud yell came from a group of girls who surrounded the raven.

"Get away from me already!" The girls gasp at his outburst and slowly departed away from him. Sasuke soon calmed down and walked toward the group with his arms crossed.

"Smooth." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Shut it. Come on lets go already." Kairi walked ahead of the boys and pushed her way through the crowd of people. It was hard to get through and the air was suffocating but she moved on. She stopped and looked back, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba was getting through people but was kind of far away.

"Come on you guys. You're so slow. Just hurry up before I-" Kairi shuffled her feet backward as she felt someone yanking her arm back. As she stopped the grip around her arm became tighter and she looked up at the person who held her.

"Sai." She glared at him and got out of his grasp. Taking a step back she stared at the smirking boy.

"Well you had your fun now lets go." Sai took hold of her arm once again, making sure she couldn't escape.

"I said I'm not going!" Kairi stopped him in place. "I don't want to go back anymore."

Holding her arm firmly he shuffled though his pocket and pulled out a needle. She widened her eyes as she stared at it. She knew what it was and she didn't want to feel pain anymore. Anesthetic filled the needle and as he pushed out a little liquid from the needle she trembled.

" Now be a good girl and come quietly." He prepared to stick her skin but someone in the crowd of people shoved him and the needle dropped to the floor.

"Kairi!" Sasuke and the others rushed to her side and stood behind her. Sasuke pushed his way passed people and as he reached Kairi he clenched his fist and lunged his fist toward Sai.

"Sasuke behind you." Naruto yelled but a man in a black suit rung his muscular arms around Sasuke's neck, preventing him to move. The people around them were to busy with other stuff that they didn't want to get involve.

"Naruto! Kiba!" Two other guys held the two boys in place and Kairi just looked back at Sai.

"What is it Kairi? You seem upset. Didn't I tell you I was coming back for you? Deidara has been looking for you." Kairi's eyes shot up. Sai Wrapped his arms around her and made her face her friend's that was held captive.

"I don't want to be involve in this anymore." She cried out in anger.

"It's to bad. You owe us money and now you're going to work with us until you pay your debts off." He whispered in her ear. Kairi smirked and laughed.

"Not in your life!" As hard as she could, She jerked her head back and hit Sai's face. As she expected, he let her go and raised his hands to cover his nose. Kairi quickly took off her shoes and threw it at the man that held Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly reacted and elbowed his gut. Turning around and successfully landing a punch right to the face. Kiba took the man's hand around his neck and shifted his weight forward and flipped him on his back. Naruto bit the man's arm and as he hollered in pain he let the blond go. Naruto soon kicked him in the gut and ran toward Kairi.

"You're not going to escape." Sai ran toward her and was about to tackle her. She smiled and quickly moved out of the way. He tackled one of the suited men and Kairi chuckled.

"Come on you guys lets go." Kairi and the others ran toward the car as the men chased them. "Kiba give me the keys!"

"What? No way I'm driving the-"

"Give me the Keys!" She yelled again and Kiba compiled and threw her the keys. Inches away form the car she unlocked the doors and shoved Kiba in the back with Naruto. Getting into the driver seat she started the car and drove off, leaving the three men in the dust.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kiba hollered as they exited the parking lot.

"They're after me. I'm sorry I got you all in to this but if you just let me leave in the first place none of this would've happened."

"We're here for you Kairi don't worry about it." Naruto gave her an assuring smile but it soon faded as they heard a screech of a car turn a corner behind them.

"Holy shit, they're following us." Kiba yelled as he looked behind. Kairi glanced at the rearview mirror and gripped the steering wheel.

"Hold on you guys." Kairi hit the gas and the car accelerated through the streets. Kiba and Naruto gripped their seats as they looked in front of them. She passed through a 4-way intersection and almost got hit but made it through in a landside.

Heading straight, Kairi glanced at the rear view mirror again and they were still on their tail. Pressing the gas and hitting 200 MPH Kiba closed his eyes, she couldn't tell if Kiba was praying or if he was cursing. She averted her eyes back to the road.

"Kagome. Ahead of you." The road was at an end now; a 180-degree turn was ahead of them. Sasuke knew they weren't going to make the turn at the speed they were going. Kiba on the other hand widened his eyes as he looked at the wall they were about to crash into.

"Don't worry you guys." With a smirk she slightly lifted her foot off of the pedal and inches away from the turn she pulled the handle brake while she shifted the car into 1st gear and pressed the gas. Everyone in the car tensed up as the car angled and drifted around the corner, leaving skid marks behind.

She turned the wheel swiftly to control the car as it swerved and straightened moments later. Looking at the rearview mirror once again the black car that was chasing them crashed into the wall.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she took a turn into the garage of there home a few minutes later and stopped the car. It grew silent in the car and Kairi smiled at them.

"We lost them." She simple said as she got out of the car and closed the door. The sound of the door snapped the boys back into reality.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto said with disbelief. Kiba quickly got out of the car and ran around it to make sure it was all right. There were no scratches in sight and Kiba dropped to his knees and sighed.

"My babies safe." He said as he kissed the bumper of the car.

Kairi leaned against the car with her arms crossed and let out another sigh. She turned as the door opened and Sasuke stepped out in front of her.

"I think you better tell us everything about you." Sasuke said with a stern voice as Kiba and Naruto looked at them. She nodded as she lifted off the car and head toward the house.


	5. past

"Mom please wake up." Kairi sat beside her unconscious mother, holding her hand tightly in hers, she prayed. She wanted her mother to wake up from this coma as soon as possible. If she didn't wake up soon the doctors will pull the plug.

"Momma please just wake up." Kairi turned as she heard footsteps enter the room. She stared at the nurse as she walked up beside the little girl.

"Kairi, Your mother has been in a coma for 2 months now. Her conditions are becoming worse and it's not likely that your mother will be waking up soon. Don't you want your mother to be set free? To be with your father in happiness." Kairi clenched her hand into a fist as tears ran down her cheek.

"Than who's going to be with me? Daddy left and I'm not going to let mommy leave me." She stood up and looked at the nurse with a hellish glare. "Why do you want to take my mommy away from me! Why do you want to pull the plug and kill my mother!" The nurse looked at the girl and shook her head. As young as she was the girl had to know the truth about life, even if it hurts.

"This world Kairi, evolves around money. Your mother was lucky to have life support for this long." The nurse glanced at her and walked out toward the door.

"Wait! If I have money my mommy can stay on the machine." The nurse merely nodded and when she left the room, Kairi took a seat next to her mother. "Momma I'm going to get the money I promise." Kairi grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She walked toward the park with her head down. She was 7-years-old, she knew that it would take a lot of money to let her mother stay on life-support. She didn't know where to start to get the money. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to since no one was there for her.

Her father died from a plane crash and with her mother in a coma she didn't have anyone else. No aunties or uncles, Grandfather or Grandmother, no one. She couldn't turn to anyone.

She walked passed the jungle gym where all the children played and she stopped as she glanced at all the parents that were with their children. She remembered being with her mother and father at the park once but all that was a memory now.

"Hey Kairi! Why don't you come and play with us." A girl said from the swings. Kairi averted her eyes from the girl and began to walk again. Spotting the empty bench in the open secluded area. She sat under the tree and lifted her legs up to her chest. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"I don't know what to do Mommy. To keep you alive I need money but I don't know how to get it. I don't where to get that much money." She cried as she hid her face in her arms. "I'll do anything to get the money. I want to save you mommy."

"You would do anything." She looked up to see a teenage boy standing in front of her. She nodded her head as he approached her. Extending his hand toward the girl she closed her eyes, in fear. He lifted her chin; opening her eyes she stared up at the blond hair man.

"Are you going to give me the money to save my mommy?" The boy's hand moved to her cheek.

"I'll give you the money but you have to give me something in return."

"I'll give you anything but I don't have much to give." Kairi frowned as his hand traveled down the back of her neck. He slightly bent forward and pulled her ear up to his lips.

"You'll be mine." He whispered as he placed his hand back on her check and looked at her once again. No expression was shown on her face. She was determined to save her mother no matter what. She promised her mother that she would save her and that is what she was going to do.

"Be yours?" She arched an eyebrow. She didn't know what this boy wanted with her but like she said. She would do anything to save her mother.

"You do what ever I say. A child must understand that a dollar is hard to earn around here. So you'll do what ever I say until you can pay the money back to me." The blond boy smirked as Kairi nodded.

"What's your name?" She said in a whisper. She couldn't believe that a guy she doesn't even know would give her money, let alone help her out.

"Deidara." The blond took his hand away from her face. Kairi smiled and jumped from her seat. Deidara was a lifesaver for both her and her mother and all she had to do was be his. With a wide grin on her face she lunged toward the blond and hugged him.

"Thank you so much brother. I'm Kairi." She blurted out.

"Brother?" He inquired; putting his hands on her shoulders he slightly nudged her away.

"Yeah, You're my brother now. You're helping out and helping my brother." With a wide grin on her face Deidara just nodded and turned away from her. She now had money to save her mother and a new friend, her luck was finally changing for once in her life.

The next day everything was going as plan. The nurse informed her that a generous donation was placed on her mothers care. She was going to be on life support until Kairi decided to pull the plug but that will never happen. Her mother was going to live all because of a stranger. Kairi had her mother's life in her hands and now that she had a choice, she would never pull the plug until she got better.

Months passed and her mother still hasn't woken up or gotten any better. Her conditions were getting worse. Her breathing was abnormal and her heartbeat was also slowing down. Each and every month the doctors checked on her conditions and it were only getting worse. There was even a time where her heart complete stopped for 2 whole minutes. Some how Kairi knew her mother wasn't going to pull through. She always did try to push the thought of death away but some how it always came up every time she would visit her.

One year has passed since her mother was on life support and there were no changes. There were changes but not positive ones but negative. She just laid on the bed motionless like a doll. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the machine and she couldn't believe her mother was still not waking up.

On Christmas morning Kairi knew her mother would finally wake up. She's been praying each and every day for her mother and on a Christmas she would have at least that for a present.

"Good morning Kairi, Merry Christmas." Miss. Yuki, one of the nurses said with a grin.

"Merry Christmas." Kairi smiled and headed toward her mothers room. She was soon stopped as Yuki stepped in front of her. An uneasy smile crossed her face as she tried to push the child in the other direction.

"Come on. You should eat. We have a great turkey in the cafeteria." Yuki said as she nudged Kairi through the hall.

"That's okay Miss. Yuki. I'll go visit my mother first and than go get something to eat. I have to give her a present." She soon walked passed the nurse but she was stopped as the nurse took hold of her hand.

"Kairi don't you think your mother can wait. Why don't you come with me and-"

"What happened?" Kairi knew something was wrong. The look of remorse on the nurse's face as she tried to put on a smile made her uncomfortable. Her body tensed up as Yuki's smile faded.

"Kairi you mother she…" Yuki just stared at the child as tears welled up in Kairi's eyes. "I'm so sorry Kairi."

"No this can't be." She shook her head in disbelief. " This can't be happening!" She pulled her wrist out of the nurse's grasp and ran down the corridor. As tears ran down her face she just couldn't imagine what she was going to see. Running down the hall and finally getting to her mother's room she stopped as she looked at the closed door. Hesitating to open the door she took a deep breath. With trembling hands she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. There was another person inside standing beside her mother's bedside.

"Deidara." She looked at the blond as he turned to face her. His body revealed her mother's head covered with a blanket. The longer she stared at the piece of cloth that covered her mothers decease body the more her heart tightened.

"Momma." The tears that streaked her face muffled her whispered words. With a heavy heart she ran to Deidara and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tried everything to save her mother but it wasn't enough. She wouldn't see her mother's smile again or hear her voice. She would never ever hold her hand or hug her. She was alone, with no one to take care of her. There was no one in her life that she could go to.

"You'll be living with me." Deidara said monotonously as he place a hand on her shoulder. She buried her face in his stomach as her tears soaked his clothes. He didn't move from where he was standing until she had calmed down and when she finally nodded. He took her hand in his as he led her out of the room.

Now that her mother was dead she didn't have anywhere to go. She belonged to Deidara now and she was okay with it. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for her. Kairi followed her new guardian with her head up high. She had a brother who would be there for her now and that's all she asked for. She now has someone by her side to take care of her and to grow up with. She trusted him but she didn't know what she was walking herself into.

"I lived with our neighbors until my mother died. That's when I moved in with Deidara and that's when I started to make money." Kairi looked at the three boys who sat in front of her.

"How did you make money?" Kiba inquired.

"I would fight or Drift race." She answered.

"Drift race?" Naruto arched an eyebrow as he waited for her to reply.

"It's like a regular race. Two people with cars over 100,000 plus dollars worth, race and who ever gets to the finish line first wins the car or if the car is wreck after a race they owe money although the track isn't really a straight line. The racetrack is in the streets with narrow roads and a lot of turns. To get through the race you learn how to drift the car, remembered what I did back on the road, on the turn. It's just like that."

"You fight as well."

"Yeah I was trained to do all this. Ever since I was in custody of Deidara I was basically his puppet. Sai, the person at the mall is a subordinate of Deidara and he made sure I got the best education and the best training, he also made sure I didn't run away."

"But the night we found you. You were covered in blood, if this Deidara guy did that to you. How did you escape with that much injuries inflicted on you." Sasuke, with his hands folded underneath his he chin he stared at the girl contently as she hesitated to speak.

"Kairi are you okay?" Naruto also noticed how strange she was acting. It was like she was trying to think things through. Like she was trying to hide something.

"I'm okay it's just-" She hesitated to speak as she thought things through. With nothing to say she got up and walked calmly to the living room. The boys stared at her as she made her way to Naruto's room and opened the door.

"Kairi what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just my head." She walked in the room and closed the door. She didn't want to speak anymore and she just wanted time to think.

"What happened, why did she just go like that?" Kiba stared at the shut door and soon got up. "Fuck, I want to help her out but I just don't get her. Why did she just do that?" He repeated as if she was going to get an answer.

"She's hiding something?" Sasuke irritable.

"What makes you think that?"

"She's ignoring us for one and two, the look on her face and the hesitation says everything. Why would a rich guy like Deidara want with a girl like her, he owns a huge company in Tokyo, bigger than Gaara's families oil company. He has all the money in the world, it's like he's using Kairi for something malicious, he's not interested in the money she owes but it's to keep her in his grasp, just for his own use."

"Like a puppet, I know that much but-"

"But what? It means she's doing his dirty work, maybe it's selling drugs or something" Sasuke clenched his fist as confusion swept over him.

"It can't be drugs. Why would he sell drugs, it involves money and that's the last thing he needs." Naruto pointed out.

"That's what's bothering me. I don't really know why he would keep her."

"Maybe it is so he has someone to control, like someone to have sex with." Kiba was uncomfortable at what he said but he had to say it. It could be a possibility and it was an option that made the room ominously quiet. The tension in the room build as minutes passed.

"Than what about the blood? She was covered in blood from head to toe." Naruto finally said.

" She must have tried to escape from him because she was sick of what she had to go through."

" No that can't be right because she would have been-" A loud crash cut Sasuke off. They all looked at the closed door and quickly ran towards it.

"Kairi what was-" Naruto opened the door to reveal broken glass spread onto the floor. He stared in shock as Kairi stood in front of a broken mirror as her arm extended into the mirror with a clench fist placed on the broken surface. Blood ran down the mirror as she just stood there with her fist still in place.

Sasuke pushed pass the shocked blond and took Kairi's bleeding hand off the mirror. He whipped her around for her to face him. The impassive expression on her face made his shoulders tensed. _Didn't she feel the pain?_

Sasuke dragged her into the living room and placed her on the couch. Naruto came rushing from the bathroom with a first aid kit. Placing the kit beside the crouching raven he stared at Kairi who sat there. She was drained; she didn't have any expression on her face but just a blank expression. She looked like she wasn't thinking of anything, like she was in her own world.

"Kairi, What the fuck were you thinking?" He stretched out her injured hand and laid it on his palm. Shards of glass stuck between her knuckles and as he pulled out the shards that were big enough for him to grasp she winced.

"I have blood on my hands." She said as she looked at the injuries on her hand.

"Of course you have blood on your hands." Kiba leaned toward Naruto. "Is she going crazy?" He whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said as he ignored Kiba.

"I always have blood on my hands." Sasuke looked up at her as she trembled. She contently stared at her hands and the fear in her eyes grew each second her eyes laid upon the blood.

"Kairi just calm down." Sasuke started to wrap her hand, trying to get around neatly.

"Why did you punch the mirror?"

"Because I hate the person I see." Naruto and kiba exchange a look of confusion and stared back at the brunette.

"But you're beautiful as ever Kairi. Why would you hate yourself?" Naruto was trying to get information. He needed to know more about her and this was the perfect time.

"All I see is blood when I look at myself." Kairi soon got up as Sasuke finished wrapping her hand and went back into Naruto's room. Kiba soon grabbed her wrist and walked her to the other direction toward Sasuke's room.

"Come on Kairi, that rooms covered in glass just sleep in Sasuke's room and I'll look after you." Kiba walked her through the corridor and stayed with Kairi until she fell asleep.

"What did she mean by that?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke started to put the bandages into the box.

"Don't know but we have to keep a close eye on her. Maybe what Kiba said was right. Maybe Deidara raped her and she's trying to attempt suicide because she feels disgusted with herself." Sasuke got up and clenched the box in his hands tightly. He hated the thought of her being taken advantage like that. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to murder the man.

Naruto stood there as his legs began to weaken. _How could he treat her like that? She trusted him. _Naruto went to clean up the mess in his room. The blood on the mirror made him shudder and everything inside him was raging in hatred. He wanted to help her so badly but he didn't know how. All he could do was be there for her and try to keep her safe. He would do anything to keep her safe even though it would cost him his life.


	6. past 2

**Another chapter and this whole chapter is about her past. So i hope you all like it.**

* * *

"This is your house brother?" Kairi held Deidara's hand and stared up at the skyscraper.

"This is where you'll be living." She pulled the girl into the building and Kairi stared at all the people that were walking around with briefcases in their hands as some came in and exited. There was a huge opening as you entered the building and Deidara stopped in the middle.

"Good morning Mr. Akatsuki." A woman said with a smile as she approached him. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Deidara nodded and went forward through a wide corridor which hand 3 evenly spaced double doors on either side of the walls. Pressing a button beside on of them a door slid open revealing an elevator.

Kairi followed Deidara into the elevator as he pressed another button. They were silent as they rode the elevator up and Kairi stared at the lights positioned above the door. _20, 21, 22,23 _She counted in her head as it finally stopped to the number 30. The doors slid open and they exited. Turning right and going through a long corridor where workers, some in white coats and with business attire passed. They walk through corridor after corridor, everywhere she turned there were people exiting doors and going in, some caring papers, briefcases, and even test tubes and containers.

Kairi stood close to Deidara as they turned another corner. Looking around Kairi drifted behind still holding his hand. She was amazed on how big the place was and as she walked she bumped into Deidara as he stopped in front of two wooden double doors.

Entering the key he turned it and opened the door. "This is your room." Kairi widened her eyes and ran in the big room. She ran to the huge canopied bed that was positioned up against the wall. She jumped on the blue silk blankets and laid on her stomach as she hugged her soft pillow.

Deidara walked beside the bed and flipped a switch that was positioned above her dresser that laid beside the bed. She looked at Deidara confused but soon turned toward the enormous currents that opened up and light poured into the room. Kairi jumped off of the bed and ran toward the glass window. The whole wall that was supposed to be there was replaced by glass and she looked down at the scenery. She had a great view of Tokyo and could see Tokyo tower from where she stood. It was breath taking.

"Wow! So pretty." She shouted out as she smiled back at Deidara. The blond walked beside her and knelt down on one knee.

"You like it."

"I love it brother." She lunged toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moments later he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"There's a map in your drawer. On this floor there's a tennis court, swimming area, basketball court, skating rink and ect. You'll have everything you need to keep yourself occupied." Deidara got up and head toward the door as a knock was heard. Opening the door he revealed a boy 2 or 3 years older than her standing with a smile. Deidara looked at Kairi as the raven-haired boy stepped into the room.

"Who's that brother?" She inquired.

"His name is Sai. He'll be protecting you." Kairi smiled at Sai and walked toward him. She stood in front of him and hugged his neck. She wanted to be friends with as much people as possible and now she had that chance.

"My new brother." She said as she took a step back and smiled.

Kairi got use to her new home and for the first time for a long time she was actually happy. Swimming in the indoor swimming pool with Sai being her watchdog. 10-year-old Sai was a new friend and he was a great person, kind, generous, funny.

The first time Kairi came here with Deidara was the last time he saw him for quite a while. She always would ask Sai where he was and all he would say was that he was on a business and won't be back for a while.

She always sighed at that response as months passed and month after month her fun was reduced. She had tutor after tutor teaching her many different languages such as French, Italian and many more. She also learned all the regular stuff like math and social studies. She always whined to Sai that she hated studying so much but he would just make a comeback by saying "Deidara wants you to learn these stuff. You don't want to make Deidara upset by not studying."

"Fine." She said in an annoyed tone as she entered the training room. "Why are we here, isn't this place only for fighting. I thought I had a lesson today."

"You do. You'll be learning Karate." She arched an eyebrow as she looked at Sai and as her tutor cam in she began. Putting on a Karate outfit the teacher explained about vital points of the human body. She listened to where they were positioned such as the neck and the heart and so fourth. He also said that if punctured deep enough by an object that it would kill the person immediately.

"But Hidan-Sensei, if these vital points are easy ways to kill people than why do I have to learn them. Isn't Karate something you defend yourself with?" Hidan looked at the child and shook his head.

"Just listen! If you interrupt me one more time girl I'll punish you!" Kairi tensed up as she looked at Sai who watched. Hidan was a man that was easy to anger and Kairi kept her mouth shut as he continued.

"Now. You'll be learning how to use weapons and the weapons you'll be using is-"

"Weapons? Why weapons it's like-" Kairi shut her mouth as Hidan shot her a dark glare. She stood there in silence again as he continued.

"The weapons you'll be practicing with is a Kunai and a shuriken for now." She looked at the small weapons that he placed on the floor.

Hidan picked up a star looking weapon and nodded at Sai who walked across the room and flipped a switch. She looked at the walls at the end of the room that opened up to another room. The walls disappeared to the side and she looked at the other room There was targets set up all over the room. Fake animals with bullseyes on the vital points that Hidan just explained to her were painted in black. At the end of the room were paper targets that hung on the wall. The paper was hard to see and as Kairi stared at it Hidan threw a metal star at it and it stuck in the middle of the paper.

"You got it."She said as she looked up at her teacher.

"You'll be doing the same thing and you won't leave this room until you get the bullseye just like me." She nodded thinking it would be easy. She picked up the shuriken and placed it between her index finger and her middle finger. She retracted her arm and threw it. She hit the animal that was closest to her in the eye and smiled.

"I did it." She said as proud as ever.

"No you didn't. I told you that you aren't leaving this room until you stick the shuriken in the bullseye all the way at the end of the room and when you're done with that don't expect to leave because you'll be doing the same thing for the Kunai."

"But it's boring I don't want to do this. It's useless. I'm not going to use these weapons later on in life besides I haven't eaten all day." She walked around Hidan and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going you insolent child?" He grabbed the girl by the arm and stopped her in place.

"I don't want to throw those stupid things." She glared at Hidan as he let go of her.

"I told you. You're not leaving until you do as I say."

"I'm not listening to you. This is stupid and your stupid for even telling me to do such a stupid thing."

"Why you little bitch." Hidan picked Kairi up by the collar of her shirt so he could look at the girl face to face. She smirked at him as he glared at her. Some how every time the teachers would get upset and yell at her it always seem to make her laugh. The teachers she had were calm and collected teachers and seeing there true self always made her laugh. She knew that they acted like fakes and she hated people like that.

"I want to go e-eat." She winced as he lifted her up even higher so she can she the darkness in his eyes.

"You think you're tough huh brat. I'll show you tough." He lifted her higher as she clenched his hand into a fist. Kairi didn't know what he was going to do so she just stared at the smirk that replaced his scowl. She soon found herself crashing to the floor. Her face stung by the punch it received and she held her hand up to her cheek. She laid on the floor and looked up at Sai who just stood there and watched.

She rolled over by a kick to the stomach and another kick to her face. Kairi ignored the pain, she felt pain all her life, it may not have been physically but the mental pain was even worse. All she's been through, all she lost didn't compare to what she felt right now.

Kairi pushed herself up and shakily stood up. Buckling her knees she stared at Hidan and smiled. "That was nothing." She spat out as blood ran down her face by the cut above her eye.

Hidan laughed. "Nothing huh? Well than." She approached the child who bravely looked at him with no fear what so ever. Picking her up by the collar of her shirt and lifting her off of her feet he slammed Kairi in the wall behind her. "Are you going to be a good girl and practice?" Kairi glared at him as he smirked.

She looked at him with a glare and soon smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"You're not talking. Does that mean you'll behave you little brat."

Kairi could taste the blood in her mouth and as he remained smirking she spat blood in his face. A thick layer of blood landed on his cheek. He got ready for another punch, his fist lunged for her face and she kept her eyes open with a monotone expression on her face.

"Hidan." Kairi watched as his fist stopped centimeters from her face and she soon averted her eyes to Deidara who stood near the door. Hidan dropped the child and as soon as Kairi landed on the floor she ran to Deidara and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Brother you came back."

Deidara knelt down on one knee and looked at Kairi's face dripping in blood. "Did you learn how to throw the Shuriken and the Kunai?"

"Yeah it was easy. Watch." Kairi looked at the room filled with targets and counted 9. 3 lined up at the far wall, 3 animals perched on the ground and three on the roof. She put a kunai in her mouth and bit down on it so it wouldn't slip out of her mouth and placed 8 Shurikens between her fingers. With 4 Shurikens in both hands and one Kunai in her mouth she stood firmly in place. Retracting her arms and making and X with her arms she thrust her one hand forward and precisely let the Shurikens slipped out of her hand at the right time. Seconds later she did the same thing to the other hand. The weapons all met their target perfectly leaving the target in the middle. Grabbing the kunai in her mouth she swiftly threw the kunai, as it sliced through the air in hit its target. "Bullseye."

She smirked at Hidan and soon averted her eyes back to Deidara. She ran toward him and smiled up at him. "See I told you I learned no thanks to Hidan-Sensei."

Deidara looked down at her and smiled. "Come on lets go eat.

Deidara disappeared again two days later on a business trip and all she did was study, study, study. She trained with Hidan and didn't give him much of an attitude as last time. She was a quick learner and went through his lessons in a snap. She went through obstacles that tested her stealth and at the age of 11 she learned how to shoot a gun, assemble it and to even clean it.

She didn't question the things he taught her but went through it. She just wanted to see Deidara smile again and to do that she had to improve in her studies. Sai was his normal self but he wondered why he didn't help her when Hidan was beating her up. He was supposed to protect her and when that man battered her he didn't do anything but watch.

Kairi just shrugged the thought away but she could admit, besides for the weird teachings she still had a great life. On her birthday she wasn't alone anymore because Deidara would always be there and also Sai. She was happy.

Turning 15, that's when things started to get weird. Deidara's father suddenly died by unknown causes and 21-year-old Deidara took over the company. She didn't see him often as she did before, he stayed in his office a lot, she didn't know where it was located in the building and Sai refused to tell her. Kairi didn't have too much lessons anymore and spent her time at the pool most of the time.

Kairi never saw Deidara at all. All Sai told her was that he was very busy with work. She didn't know what work he did but that was also one of the things he didn't tell her.

"All I know about him is his name." Kairi laid on her bed as she looked at the ceiling. She was bored, she didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't want to play tennis since the only person she could play with which was Sai, Sucked at it. She didn't want to go to the pool or the ice rink that was provided for her. She did the same routine every day and she wanted it to change.

Looking at the window she sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. She was never to go outside or even go in the elevator. She was to stay on the 30th floor and she was sick of it. She stood up and went through the corridor, looking for Sai. When she spotted him she ran up to him and stopped him.

"I want talk to Deidara." She demanded with a glare.

"He's busy. You know that."

"I don't care I want to talk to him." Sai smiled and motioned her to follow him. She compiled and they got into the elevator. The enclosed space was unfamiliar; it has been a long time since she went back into the elevator. Sai pressed the button and she watched the numbers light up. When it stopped to the 50th floor the doors slid open and she was expecting to see more corridors but saw a huge room. The section of the room had a woman behind a desk receiving calls.

Sai walked across the room and opened two wooded doors to reveal what seemed like an office. It was bigger than the room she was last in and a desk was in the corner of the room. She walked toward the desk and spotted 2 metal doors laid on the wall. She ignored it and looked at the back of a chair.

Kairi could see an arm resting on the chair. "Deidara?" She said but no one answered.

"Bring him in immediately." Deidara turned the chair forward and hung up the phone and put it on his desk.

"Kairi. What is it?" he said monotonously.

"I'm sorry to bother you I just wanted to ask you something." She hesitated. Afraid if it was a good question to ask him. She took a deep breath and started again. "I wanted to ask you if I could go outside. I want to be able to go to the mall or the park again. I'm sick of staying in this building."

There was silence and her shoulders tensed up as he opened his desk and pulled out a gun. _Is he going to shoot me? _She took a step back as he took out a gun clip and slammed it in place. He tossed the gun to her and she caught it.

"Deidara. What's this-" A slight ring caught her attention and she looked at the metal doors as it slid open. It was another elevator and Hidan came out, dragging a guy by his arm. The guy looked terrified and his face was bruised and had a huge cut on his forehead.

"Please I didn't mean to!" The guy yelled as Hidan pulled the man toward Deidara's desk.

Kairi looked back at the elevator as two other men exited and went up to her. One of them had a smirk on as his straight black hair covered most of his pail face. The other who followed him had gray hair in a ponytail and wore glasses.

"Kairi." She averted her eyes back at Deidara with confusion. "This man you see terrified before you is a traitor. He leaked out information that shouldn't have been talked about." Deidara folded leaned back and stared at Kairi.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" The man pleaded.

"Shoot him Kairi." She widened her eyes in shock as she glanced at the man who was in tears. "You want to go outside don't you? Shoot him and I'll allow you that privilege."

Her hands trembled as she held the gun in her hands. "I can't." She looked at the men around her. "I can't."

Deidara stared at Kairi. "Shoot him. Now."

"But I don't want to. I-I can't kill another person." She stuttered in fear.

Deidara leaned forward and folded his hands under his chin. "Remember what you said to me? What you promised to me?" The room grew silent as slight whimpering came from the man. "You promised you would be mine. To do what ever I say. Are you going to break that promise Kairi? I gave you all the money to keep your mother on life support and now that she died from other causes I gave you your own room and everything you ever wanted. All I ask is to kill him."

She didn't know what to do, if it was right or wrong. She promised to follow his every command but she didn't know it was something like this. She heard a click of a gun ready to fire and she felt the cold metal of a gun pushed up against her forehead.

"If you're going to lie to me just as this man. Than I have no choice but to treat you the same way as this man."

Kairi lifted the gun up and aimed for his head. With trembling hands she placed an index finger on the trigger, hesitating to fire the gun that the pale skin man held in his hands pressed against her forehead.

"Shoot him." Deidara repeated.

"Please don't! I swear I won't do it again!" She looked at the man on his knees and closed her eyes. "Please don't-" Opening her eyes the man laid in a pool of blood on the tiled floor. She stared at the deceased body in front of her and every inch of her body drained in disbelief.

"Remove the body and clean up the mess." The cold metal was removed from her head as the two men compiled to what they were told.

Kairi glanced up at Hidan who smirked at her and Sai who had no emotion on his face at all. She dropped the gun on the floor and looked at her hands that were splattered with blood. Deidara smiled at her as she gazed at him. She killed a man and if she didn't do what she was told she would have also been killed. She looked at her blood soaked had once again as tears streaked her face.


End file.
